That Whom He Esteems
by TransientTruth
Summary: Steven invited Riley over to Mosdeep to watch the Litleonoids after the close catastrophe that nearly destroyed Hoenn. He expressed gratitude, rivalry, and something a little more. Steelfedorashipping, one-shot.


**A/N: This was originally a one-shot draft from way before valentine's day, but I decided to finish and upload it because eh, why not?**

 **These dorks need more love.**

 **Happy valentine's day!**

* * *

A chill gust of wind blew in Mosdeep City. Clad in a coat, Steven was on his way to the Space Center, to watch the Litleonoids. He got the tickets, for himself, and for Riley.

He had asked Riley to come over to see the meteor showers, but there was one thing he purposefully left out. From his pocket, he drew out a gift box, containing a Lucarionite and a keystone. The bond between Riley and his partner was like no other he'd seen before; He liked that in a trainer. Since he was an avid collector of rocks, he figured this would be the best gift for him, as a token of appreciation, and discreetly, affection.

It was lonely at the top. The only people to have come close to his power was Wallace and Norman's kids. He figured the young trainers would want to roam the world like he was doing now, so he left the title of champion to Wallace, knowing he'll do a fine job. After he left Hoenn, he'd been travelling to Kanto and Johto, in search for ways to become a better trainer, to expand his knowledge of different minerals in other regions.

That's when he came across Riley when he travelled to Iron Island.

He was nice enough to provide with him a place to stay temporarily, in his cabin just outside the cave, after brief introductions. In exchange, Steven patrolled the cave with Riley while on the lookout for rare rocks. He told him he came all the way from Hoenn, and talked about his interest, his journeys on the way here. Riley was attentive, all the while listening.

The aura trainer had a strange allure. A feeling of fondness grew in him since they first met, though Steven didn't know why that was. Perhaps it was because they had a lot in common – it wasn't often he found someone who shared his fascination with rocks, after all. He was a charismatic trainer, with a commanding presence, and it was definitely worth mentioning that his pokemon were outstandingly raised, to the point that they were on par with his. They've battled a few times, so he knew his potential. Despite his prowess, he was still most attached to his Lucario, just like how Steven was most attached to Metagross.

Just thinking that was able to make him smile a little, somehow.

Steven peered at his watch. It was an hour's flight from Sinnoh to Hoenn, but he should be here any minute.

"Composure, Stone." He muttered to himself.

Steven was accustomed to travelling to Sinnoh to look for Riley, using his rock-collecting hobby as an excuse. To be fair, it wasn't as if here was no truth in that – Iron Island and Mount Coronet was abundant with interesting specimens that was native only to the region, but he was travelling to Sinnoh more often than the other regions now. He claimed to have been charmed by the lore – legends of the beginning that was bound to Sinnoh; Painstakingly beautiful, complex architect and temples built to worship the legendary pokemon revered as gods, fabled to have created the world. The very fabric of the universe, even. He'd been studying extensively in the Canalave library because the guardian of time, Dialga, piqued his interest.

He had found books, relating it to the other celestial pokemon, Palkia. There were inscriptions he found on the walls of Spear Pillar when he scaled Mount Coronet, depicting Dialga, Palkia and Giratina before another equine pokemon. Riley had explained that was what the people called the 'Alpha', or 'The Original One', but was now known as Arceus.

It may just be his opinion, but he found it amazing that Riley possessed knowledge the library couldn't provide. The way he spoke about the legends made him forget about they were actually on the topic of myths for a while.

It was almost like he was more bewitched by Riley, rather than the temporal pokemon.

"Steven?" A familiar voice called, bringing him back to reality. There he stood, his tousled hair hidden under his fedora as usual, his lips curved into an amiable smile. Lucario was beside him, wary of its surroundings. "Pardon, it took a while to get here from Lilycove. There are quite a number of people making their way here."

"No, that's alright. It'll be a while before the shower starts, I reckon." Steven couldn't help but return the smile. It may be unknown to Riley, but he just had that effect on others.

"It's strange," The taller male mused. "Both Iron Island and Mosdeep City are islands but the air here feels different."

That got Steven thinking. Perhaps it was the shoal cave that was nearby, or perhaps the beach here was far larger than Iron Island or Canalave. Then again, the towns and cities of Hoenn were careful to integrate its structures with nature itself, so that could be a contributing factor

Riley chuckled nervously. "Sorry if I have said something strange, please pay it no mind."

"Ah, no. I was just thinking, that's all." Steven looked in the direction of shoal cave. "if you'd like, I can show you around."

"Of course," Riley chuckled. "Your home is very pleasant, Steven. I like it already."

"Well um, thanks, I suppose." Steven smiled sheepishly. He was about to say something else, when the announcer's voice resonated off the walls of the space research facility.

 _"The meteor shower is expected to begin in 30 minutes. All guests please take your seats and enjoy the view."_

 _"_ Should we go?" Steven gave the taller male a playful nudge.

"Lead the way, champion."

Steven got them one of the best seats, in front of the windows so they could get a good view of the Litleonoids. It was the first time Riley had been to a facility with advanced technology he never knew existed, so he was a little more than ecstatic. Steven was familiar with the scientists who worked here, so he had access to staff exclusive rooms. The trainer usually wore a serious expression, but today, he seemed almost like a child. It was adorable to watch.

"I wasn't aware Hoenn have invested this much in astronomy, it's amazing."

Riley turned, and caught Steven staring at him. He gave him a curious look, slightly tilting his head.

"Steven...?"

"What? Oh..." Steven tripped on his words. "Sorry, I um... the show is about to start, I was going to ask if you wanted to go, but I don't really want to spoil this for you."

"Don't be silly, we can always continue later." The aura trainer laughed. "Come now, before we miss it."

"Right," Steven nodded, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. He led Riley to their seats, and sat in silence.

His presence was very comforting, and he didn't feel the least bit awkward even when they remained silent for long periods of time. It was how they spent their time when they decided to sťay in Riley's cabin. Steven would read a book, and Riley would be doing chores with Lucario. He wanted to pitch in, but Riley insisted that he's a guest and should stay put.

" _The cabin isn't very big anyway, so we can manage on our own."_ He said, and Lucario would simply nod in agreement.

A noise from outside distracted Steven from his train of thoughts. When he looked up, trails of silver shot through the night sky, flashing bright for a while before disappearing into the darkness. One chased after another, until the sky was lit by them like a flock of celestial birds. The sight was breathtaking, its beauty tragically ephermeral. When he stole a glance at Riley, and found his awestruck expression to be just as beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, Steven gathered the courage to speak.

"Riley," He began, reaching into his coat pocket. "Our time together may be short, but I can tell you share a very strong bond with your pokemon, especially Lucario."

Both Riley looked at Lucario stared at Steven, before exchanging glances.

"I like trainers like you," Steven continued, handing the box to Riley, who now had his mouth gaping like a Magikarp. "The way you communicate with your partners; Lucario is truly fortunate to have met a trainer such as yourself, so I'd like you to have this."

"I don't know what to say, Steven." He received the box, and stared at it for a while. "May I...?"

Steven gestured, silently telling him to go ahead. He opened the box hesitantly, and found a Lucarionite on a bracelet, and a keystone attached to a brooch, one that perfectly matched his coat.

Riley knew he was an avid collector and researcher of megastones, but he never got one for Lucario because he never felt the need to. Rather, he felt the sudden increase in power would overwhelm his partner, and he didn't want it to go through that. But now, looking at the determination in Lucario's eyes, he found the will to overcome even more hurdles with it now.

"You can put these on now, if you like."

Lucario grunted, and took a step towards Riley. He took its paw, and snapped the bracelet on its wrist. He wore the brooch as well, pinning it to the collar of his coat. Both the stones glisten under the faint light of the meteor shower. Looking at them made Steven feel going through the trouble of looking for the Lucarionite was worth it, but he knew now both of them were going to become even stronger.

He wasn't about to let himself fall behind.

"Thank you, Steven."

"I'm looking forward to witnessing you and Lucario reaching even greater heights." He smiled, reaching out his hand. "But I won't go easy on you."

"I know you wouldn't." Riley teased, shaking his hand. "I'm honored, to have the champion of Hoenn recognize me as a rival."

"In that case, would you allow the 'champion of Hoenn' say something else?"

"What is it?"

"I wasn't lying, when I said I liked trainers like you."

Silence grew between them, and Riley stared at him for a while, trying to process what he had just said. He was ridiculously dense, perhaps even more so than the steel type trainer. Steven simply returned the stare, carefully watching his expression, not knowing what to expect. Riley seemed to have noticed, and he burst into a laugh.

"…don't laugh when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." He frowned, flicking his nose.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Riley laughed, taking off his fedora and ran his fingers through his tousled, blue hair. "So…was that a confession?"

Steven remained silent, but could no longer remain in eye contact with him.

"…so that's a yes, I take it?"

He didn't speak; He merely leaned back on his seat with a calm façade, watching the meteor showers until it was over. Riley joined him, gesturing Lucario to sit beside him.

"It's strange, you know. When we first met, I didn't really know who you were." His voice was soft, gentle, as if easing Steven's discreet nervousness. "Funny because you're the champion of Hoenn, isn't it? Even the people in Canalave recognized you."

"You hardly left Iron Island, I don't blame you." His reply was calm. He had no reason to be mad, after all. He became a trainer so he could find his own path and discover what he truly wanted. Before he knew it, he became recognized as the Champion of Hoenn. He didn't care for the fame, which was why it was a refreshing experience to spend time with Riley, who treated him not as the Champion of Hoenn, or the heir to Devon Corporation, but as a person. Simply as a man named Steven.

"I knew you weren't an ordinary trainer yourself – I could tell from your aura." Riley continued. "Your tactics in battle are exemplary, and you are no doubt one of the strongest trainers I know. You carry yourself with dignity, even outside of battle."

Steven slowly shifted his gaze towards Riley, frowning in confusion.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like trainers like you, too." He smiled, finishing with the line Steven used earlier.

He responded by rolling his eyes and playfully flicked Riley's forehead.

"Good timing, now that you've taken your fedora off." Steven snickered.

"Whatever the champion says," He smirked, resting a reassuring palm on his left cheek. Steven jolted from the sudden contact, but he didn't reject it. He took deep, even breaths, watching as Riley's face inched closer.

He closed his eyes, and their lips met under the pale moonlight.


End file.
